The Charming Captain
by A-moment-Behind
Summary: Just a random, smutty tale about Connor and Aveline on the Aquila. Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters. All credit goes to Ubisoft and others behind its production.


Aveline looked around her, eyes scanning everything they passed as they headed toward New York's port.

She continued following the quiet and stoic man who had retrieved her from the Homestead hours ago. The trip had been boring yet interesting. She had time to ponder on what the surprise was that Connor had told her about. He didn't give any details besides that he would send someone to fetch her when he had everything set up.

He had her in nerves all day just thinking about whatever he had planned. Aveline didn't really like surprises all that much but decided that she trusted Connor enough to let it pass.

And imagine her surprise when the man escorted her to New York. The city was vastly different from New Orleans. Cold, crisp, a bit too formal for her taste, but grand no matter what. Various types of people flooded the streets, talking or strolling about seemingly without a care in the world. She had laughed softly when she saw a group of kids chasing after one another in some sort of game.

The man didn't stop in the city though, he had continued forward, growling at people when they made his horse stall. Aveline rolled her eyes. She couldn't wait to rid herself of him.

"Are we going much further?" Aveline asked, pulling her horse alongside the man's. He turned to look at her then returned his eyes forward.

"Not much further. Just to the port."

"The port? Why? Why should I accompany you to pick up supplies?" She sneered at him, allowing him to trot his horse ahead of her once again.

"I'm not picking up supplies. We're to meet Cap—Connor there." Aveline glared at the man's back. What had he been about to say before saying Connor's name?

"So. Why are we meeting him at the port?" She implored, hoping he took her tone for nothing more than mild conversation to pass the time till they got to their destination, but the man spoke no more.

Damn. Something didn't seem right.

It didn't take them much longer to reach the port, and Aveline's jaw nearly dropped. The port was full of activity. Some men had been unloading and loading supply ships, carrying carts back and fro to carriages and back. There were a few men casually scattered about, chatting and laughing with their shipmates or new found friends. Overhead, seagulls glided about, calling out to one another.

The man before her stopped his horse, drawing Aveline's attention, and she halted as well. He jumped down and came to her side, helping her down though she didn't really need it. Once she landed on the wooden dock, the man quickly took her horse's reins and his own and led them away to the nearby stables.

Aveline felt awkward standing in the middle of the dock alone, not really knowing what she should be doing. The man hadn't come back, and she couldn't see him from where she stood. Moving forward, she promptly bumped into a man wearing a blue captain's uniform, something she was familiar with from her days when she would see Frenchmen coming home from long voyages back in Louisiana.

"Oh, _excusez-moi_," She made to go around the man, but he grabbed her arm to stop her. "_Oui_?" Aveline turned when he didn't let go after she tried to yank her arm free, already getting annoyed, yet a wave of happiness replaced her annoyance once she recognized Connor's face.

"Connor. What is going on?" Her words trailed off a bit when she realized he was the one wearing the captain's uniform, and he looked positively regal and sexy. Aveline bit her lip, glad that he couldn't see the blush that blossomed across her cheeks as she looked him up and down. Another wave of happiness, mixed with attraction, fluttered through her when Connor slid his hand down her arm to entwine their fingers.

She looked up at his face and noticed the smile softening his features, making him glow.

"Come with me." Connor tightened his hold on her hand before turning on his heel and escorting her a little ways down the dock. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him. This wasn't the Connor she was used to. The Connor she was used to usually just wore his Assassin's coat or the light cotton shirt underneath. That Connor couldn't be bothered to dress up for any occasion. He said he was a Native and wouldn't follow an Englishman's, or Frenchman's, dress code. She had nearly gave up on ever seeing him in anything formal.

But he was more than formal now. He looked downright regal. He stood tall and firm, head up as they made their way through the chaos of the dock. Connor's aura seemed more confident, commanding, and calm, more so than usual. His hat shadowed half his face, and his coattails swished as he advanced headstrong to wherever he was guiding her. This wasn't the Connor she was used to, but he made her heart threaten to jump out of her chest.

Stopping, Connor pulled her in closer to his side, facing a ship. Still her eyes hadn't left his face.

Connor gave Aveline a lopsided smile. "So, what do you think?"

She gave a start, not knowing what he was talking about. "Huh?"

Connor just laughed, deep and sincere. "This is my ship, the _Aquila_. We're going on a little trip. I have business to attend to, but I figured that you wouldn't want to be stuck at home while I'm away. What do you think about that?"

Aveline shook her head, looking at the vessel for the first time. She could feel the power of the ship, noticing that it matched its Captain's to the fullest.

"If you had left me behind, I would have had to kick your ass when you got back," Aveline teased, beaming as she looked back to Connor. He chuckled and leaned down, pecking her lips softly.

"I would never leave you behind. You're too important to me, Aveline." Again, she was glad he couldn't notice her blush.

A few minutes later, they had boarded the ship and were setting sail out into the ocean. Connor had left her side while he attended to setting the coordinates to where they were going and steering. She could see him from where she was standing, near the mast.

Her arm was draped around it. At first, she had wanted to be closer to the rails of the starboard side, but Connor had asked her not to get too close to the edge. Accidents happened, he said. There had been silent pleading in his voice, so she had listened.

Turning around so her back was to the mast and her front facing Connor, Aveline watched him at work. He had one hand on the wheel, the other pointing off in the distance or at a man hustling across the ship's deck. Connor looked every bit like a true Captain. She couldn't help but laugh a bit at his serious face, brows creased slightly as he guided the ship and listened to those around him.

Aveline had been so occupied with his face, half daydreaming, that she didn't realize he was looking back at her. The gasp that escaped her lips was involuntary and made Connor smile, chuckling under his breath perhaps. She sneered at him playfully, looking off at the vast blue of the sky and the darker blue of the ocean. The ship rocked to the waves of the ocean, and Aveline closed her eyes, letting herself relax.

A minute or two later, she felt Connor's presence before her. Before she could open her eyes, she felt his hand wrap around her waist to bring her closer. Their lips touched softly. In the background, she heard the other men commenting or laughing about it, but neither of them cared.

Connor was the first to break the kiss. "I want to show you something." She nodded as he held her hand again, guiding her below deck. They came to a door, and Connor quickly ushered her inside, shifting to light more candles in the small room.

Aveline gasped for the second time. One by one, as the candles were being lit, they illuminated the room. "Connor..." She didn't know how to finish the thought.

The room was strategically covered with lilacs and roses of varying colors. In the middle of the room, there was a table set up for two. A single red rose was held in a vase between the two plates, a bottle of wine placed near it. It was so romantic that tears flooded Aveline's eyes.

Connor smiled sheepishly at her reaction before moving over to her and enveloping her in a gentle hug.

"Connor... this is so beautiful." Her words were slightly muffled as she rested her head against his chest.

"Not as beautiful as you." She looked up at him, laughing at his cliché words and the boyish grin he gave her. Connor leaned over again and kissed her forehead. His gentle touch made Aveline shiver, but he held her still, brushing kissing down her nose and across her cheeks. Aveline gave a low moan of pleasure before seizing his lips in a passionate kiss. Though she could tell he wanted to take it slower, she didn't. She wanted him ever since they met on the docks.

Wanting to show her gratitude and love for him, Aveline started pushing Connor back towards the bed. He didn't seem to mind the kissing, but when she started running her hands over his chest, slowly pushing off his coat, Connor tried to stop her between kisses.

"Aveline... Aveline. Don't you want to have dinner first?" She nipped his bottom lips, smiling before pulling away and taking his coat fully off. There was a mischievous tinkle in her eyes that Connor didn't miss.

"How about we have our romantic evening after we're both completely sated and tired? You know, cuddled up together, naked, while we sip wine and enjoy one another's company? Share a few more kisses. Maybe have another go round or two." She punctuated her last statement with a sweep of her hand on his crotch. Connor leaned his head back a bit and moaned. She had him convinced.

Connor didn't waste any time after that. More kisses and hands caressing flesh as clothes were removed and Aveline stood before him completely nude. He growled at the scent and sight of her, pulling her in close and freeing her hair from its binds. She separated from his mouth, trailing hot kisses down his neck and chest, making him bite his lip to keep from moaning louder. Her hands and mouth were skilled, but her impatience had spread to him. His shirt hung loose off his chest as he pinned her beneath him, giving her his everything. His heart. His love. His devotion. And, she gave everything back to him. In spades.

They came together in a mixture of moans and pants a few minutes later. Connor propped himself up above her on his hands as he gazed down to her face. Aveline continued panting but was smiling happily. He couldn't help but peck her lips again.

"That was heavenly." She giggled when he nuzzled her neck. Her arms came up to wrap loosely around his neck, but bumped into something. Opening her eyes, she started giggling. "I cannot believe your hat stayed on for all this."

Connor laughed, moving to take it off, but Aveline stopped him. She bit her lip. "No, keep it on. I like that I just got ravaged by my dearly beloved Captain Connor Kenway in his private quarters."

Connor laughed again then shook his head at her words. "Well, your Captain is famished. Care to join me for dinner or do you need to be persuaded?" Their lips met a few times more until Aveline's stomach growled slightly.

"I'll take that for a yes," he laughed when she swatted him away, getting up to place on her shirt and nothing more. She smiled back at him as he watched her then he pulled her back to him, kissing her lips.

Slowly, he drew back. "I love you," he breathed against her cheek before planting a kiss to her soft skin.

"_Je t'aime aussi_, Connor. I love you too." She embraced him, running her fingers lovingly through his hair. They remained that way for a few minutes more until it was Connor's stomach's turn to protest. They laughed and kissed once more before moving to the table.

Hours passed without interruption. Aveline and Connor spent countless minutes just talking, touching, making love, and overall getting to know one another better. It was the happiest time of their lives, and Aveline proposed they do it again some time. However, she wasn't the only one to propose something that night, but that's for another time indeed.

**The End.**


End file.
